


Were’s

by desiallen16



Series: Book of Shadows [3]
Category: Midnight Texas (TV), Penny Dreadful (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Other, bestiary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiallen16/pseuds/desiallen16
Summary: A detailed description of Werewolves  and other Were species in various TV shows, Movies, Books, and Real Life.





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the shows or books I am referencing.  
> If you have any Creatures you want me to add, message me, so far I plan put Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigos, and other various popular creatures, mostly it will be in SPN, Teen Wolf, TVD, The Originals and Real Life

  **Werewolves,** also known as  **Lycanthropes,** are a race of partially-[human](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Human) supernatural creatures, able to morph into a combination of human and wolf, that have been encountered by [hunters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter) such as [Sam](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sam) and [Dean Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Winchester). It has been stated that werewolves and [skinwalkers](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Skinwalkers) are cousins. In the early stages it can sometimes be [cured](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_cure) with a transfusion of [live blood from the sire werewolf](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sire_blood). 

 

Werewolves are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and [humans](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Humans). They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly people. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognizable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, although they do sometimes eat more of the body. The transformation only occurs after one bites a victim, the way werewolves continue the spread of lycanthropy. However, they are also capable of having children who are born werewolves.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/supernatural/images/3/32/SPN_0414.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121027142738)

Werewolf's transformation.

In their form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human.

Some of those who are bitten don't survive the change and the timing of the change can range from the next full moon to anytime at all with purebloods.

While it was believed for a long time that there is no cure for lycanthropy, the [British Men of Letters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/British_Men_of_Letters) came up with [a cure](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_cure) that worked on one out of nine mice test subjects: injecting [the live blood of the sire werewolf](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sire_blood). Of the two humans it was tried on, only [one](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Claire_Novak) survived the process which was excruciatingly painful. However, this is said to only work in the early stages of infection. Like the [vampire cure](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_cure), it also won't work if the werewolf feeds.

According to [Justin](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_\(Werewolf\)), werewolves are meant to live in packs, not alone. Losing [his entire pack](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Justin%27s_pack) drove Justin slightly insane, changing him from a harmless werewolf into one that was desperate and willing to do anything to get the sense of companionship he had from having a pack back. 

**Types of Werewolves**

There are two types of werewolves shown in the series: regular werewolves, and pureblood werewolves. 

Regular Werewolves  

 Regular werewolves can only turn into a during nights coinciding with the peak of the lunar cycle during their sleep - as [Sam](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sam) and [Dean](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean) waited for [Madison](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Madison) from turning into a werewolf again by remaining in her apartment during a night under a full moon, and no werewolf transformation was seen while she was awake. However, when the next night arrived, Madison fell sleep and went on another feral rampage. 

Pure-Blood Werewolves 

 Werewolves that are closer to the [Alpha](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha) up to the fourth generation are referred to as Pure-bloods.[[3]](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#cite_note-2) Their human side retains more control over their animal side, and they can remember afterwards what happens during their transformation. They can transform any time they want. Pure-bloods can also access some of their powers such as enhanced strength and speed while in human form.

Pure bloods can also feed on just animal hearts, but if they get a taste of human hearts, it is harder to control themselves. They will be drawn to eating human hearts, the temptation escalating with each heart eaten. It is still difficult for them to eat animal hearts even if they can resist (one stated he had to force himself to swallow them). It is indicated that pure bloods are both those bitten by a first, second and third generation werewolf and those who are offspring as it has been shown werewolves can have children and one existed that was a fourth generation werewolf.

Despite purebloods having control over themselves in their transformed state, being turned into one has been shown to still have a potential detrimental effect on a person's mental state. In the case of [Corbin Tilghman](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Corbin_Tilghman), he was transformed from a loving husband into a remorseless killer who was clearly intoxicated by his new power despite stating that he had never wanted it and appearing to have a fearful reaction when he first changed. Also, [Brian Wilcox](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Brian_Wilcox), already mentally unstable at the time he was bitten, went completely insane after being transformed and feeling the new power it gave him. The power also changed [Tasha](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Tasha) for the worst after [Kate](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Kate_\(werewolf\)) turned Tasha to save her life. In all of these cases, the werewolf became intoxicated by the power they gained and allowed it to alter their mental state.

According to [Bess Fitzgerald](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Bess_Fitzgerald), its harder for purebloods who are bitten to control their instincts than purebloods who are born as werewolves. [Claire Novak](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Claire_Novak), who was "barely holding it together" on a daily basis, believed that she would not be able to control herself despite having been bitten by a pureblood due to her issues. 

Non-Canon 

Silver Immune Werewolves 

 In "Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting" Bobby mentions a hunter that came across powerful werewolves, that had a more wolf-like appearance and an immunity to silver weapons. The hunter mentioned that they were not immune to a chainsaw however. 

**Powers and Abilities**

 Shapeshifting - Werewolves transform into a wolf-like creature only under a full moon. During Season 6, [Sam](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Sam) tells [Dean](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean) that werewolves no longer change under a full moon, but under half moons. The [demon](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Demon) [Crowley](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Crowley) agreed with Sam by saying " _werewolves changing under a full moon, so... 09_ ".[[4]](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#cite_note-3) It is presumably due to the upcoming arrival of [Eve](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Eve). Following her death, transformation patterns appeared to have shifted back to full moon only, as Sam and Dean were later surprised to be dealing with werewolves outside the full moon. Pureblood werewolves can shift at will, however, they somewhat lose control whenever they feed on human hearts. 

  **Infectious bite** \- While in beast form, a werewolf can turn another person into a werewolf through a bite. 

  **Claws and Fangs** \- Werewolves have powerful claws and are able to cut through solid walls. Their fangs can tear human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. Pureblood werewolves are able to transform just their claws without transforming fully.

 Super Strength - A werewolf's strength is much greater than a human. They can easily overpower humans and can rip flesh and bones with amazing force, their strength is notable even for monsters, as they have been observed as being able to smash stone with their bare hands. Even while in human form, werewolves have incredible strength, as one newly-bitten werewolf saw no challenge in lifting an adult woman high above his head using only one hand, and would accidentally rip a door off its hinges also using virtually no effort. All werewolves seem to have a similar level of strength, however a possible exception to this would be the Alpha Werewolf, as Alphas are naturally stronger than their descendants. 

 Enhanced Agility - Their agility is greater than humans, often allowing them to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily. 

 Super Speed - A werewolf can move very fast; they are able to move from place to place in seconds.

 Super Stamina - Werewolves do not tire easily. 

 Super Senses - All werewolves are able to see better than humans in darkness, similar to actual wolves, their sense of smell and hearing is equally enhanced. 

 Invulnerability - Werewolves can't be killed by conventional means and weapons. Silver however, can kill them. 

 Regeneration - Werewolves can regenerate all non-lethal damage, purebloods are even able to completely heal their original bites. Werewolves can even heal damage that would be fatal to humans such as injuries from a car wreck. Even if they are turned into a werewolf after suffering such an injury, they can heal. 

**Weaknesses**

**Silver** - A werewolf's main weakness is their vulnerability to silver or any substance containing silver, as they can be killed with a silver [knife](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Knife) or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. An injection of silver nitrate was able to kill one. 

 Angel Blades - An angel blade to the heart can kill a werewolf. 

 The Colt - As the Colt has the ability to kill almost anything, it is most likely a weakness to werewolves. 

 Angels - Angels can easily kill any monster including werewolves. 

 Nephilim - The Nephilim [Jack](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_\(Nephilim\)) was effortlessly able to hold [two werewolves](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Marina_Werewolves) at bay with his [telekinesis](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis), leaving them vulnerable to be easily killed with [silver](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Silver) bullets. 

  **Scent Misdirection** \- Werewolves have been shown to be able to have their sense of smell fooled, allowing an enemy to sneak up on them. 

 Decapitation 

  **Sulphate Gas** \- Fatal to any werewolves exposed to it.

 


	2. Teen Wolf

  **Werewolves** are a supernatural species of shape-shifter 

 **Appearance**  

 They usually appear in human form and can shift to varying degrees into a bipedal wolf-like creature with increased body hair, fangs, and glowing eyes.

While most of the werewolves on the show remain in the "nearly human" form; [Laura Hale](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Laura_Hale), her mother, [Talia Hale](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Talia_Hale), and Derek Hale could look like a regular wolf when transformed. [Peter Hale](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alpha_Werewolf) took on a monstrous giant wolf-like form.

[The Alpha Twins](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alpha_Twins) could merge into one large creature but, while larger than normal, it retained a mostly human appearance.

**Powers and Abilities**

  **Heightened Senses** : Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans. 

  **Accelerated Healing** : Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries. 

  **Enhanced Agility** : Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans.

  **Pain Transference** : Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. 

  **Memory Transference** : Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. 

    _ **NOTE: The above abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities although there is evidence that the abilities are not always active and must be "turned on" to work. Healing, for instance, can be delayed by choice as long as the werewolf is conscious.**_

_**Unique Abilities** _

Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. 

 Some werewolves have so much mastery over their body that they can inhibit their scent. Making them undetectable to other werewolves. 

**Perks and Quirks**

 Becoming a werewolf can heal scars and cure chronic illnesses like asthma, epilepsy or even cancer. 

 Camera flashes and some video recording devices cause werewolves eyes to glow making them nearly impossible to photograph. They can apparently learn to control this effect. 

 In the dark, werewolf eyes seem to react to light like a regular canine with [eyeshine](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tapetum_lucidum#Eyeshine). 

 Werewolves cannot become intoxicated by drinking alcohol. It is believed this is due to their enhanced healing ability. 

 Smelling chemosignals allows werewolves to know what someone is feeling.

 Werewolves can control their healing ability to some degree, while they are conscious. 

**Aging**

 While not defined on the show, it is apparent that some werewolves have a somewhat altered aging process. Creator Jeff Davis explains that the writers, "always thought that werewolves would age more slowly if you are a born werewolf. They also learn more control of their bodies.” This seems to confirm that the lack of visible aging is linked to the mastery of their bodies mentioned in the "Unique Abilities" section above. 

 **Weaknesses**  

  Major Weaknesses 

 Wolfsbane - The effects of [Wolfsbane](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfsbane) vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. 

 Mountain Ash - When used properly, [Mountain Ash](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Mountain_Ash) can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from “causing trouble”. 

 Lunar Eclipse - Werewolves are powerless during a total [lunar eclipse](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lunar_eclipse). 

 Mistletoe - Much like with humans, [Mistletoe](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Mistletoe) poisons werewolves and can lead to death if untreated. 

   Minor Weaknesses 

 Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. This can be controlled by force of will, but bitten werewolves have a more difficult time with remaining in control. 

 Hecatolite can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. 

 Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injurie. 

 Intense pain or steady application of low amperage electricity can keep werewolves weak and in human form.  

**Types of Werewolves**

 There are three known types of werewolves in the Teen Wolf mythology. 

 Omega - An Omega is the “lone wolf”; existing without a pack and an Alpha. They have all the werewolf abilities mentioned above but are considered weaker than other types because they are not part of a pack. Werewolves can become Omegas by choice or be forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance. 

_**NOTE: The term "omega of the pack" has been used in reference to the lowest ranking member/members of a pack. This does not indicate a drop in actual werewolf status but is instead used as an insult.** _

**__******Beta - Betas are members of a pack and, because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. They do not seem to have any special abilities beyond those mentioned above.

_**NOTE: Both Betas and Omegas will show various skill levels based on experience, therefore, a direct comparison of power levels is difficult.** _

 Alpha - An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. 

 Becoming an Alpha - A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha by killing an Alpha. 

 True Alpha - 

A Beta or Omega can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. A True Alpha's status can only be taken by a Beta of their own making. 

**Special Abilities**

 An Alpha’s bite can transform a human into a werewolf. The bite usually only has two outcomes - transformation or death although there are exceptions. 

  It appears a scratch from an Alpha, if it goes deep enough, can sometimes be transformative. 

 Alphas have limited telepathy and mental control over the betas that they create and some other [Shapeshifters](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifters). 

 Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injuries. 

 Alphas can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability but they give up part of the "spark" that makes them an Alpha. This can result in a loss of Alpha status. 

 Alphas can, by killing their betas, become stronger. 

**Beast of Gévaudan**

 The [Beast of Gevaudan](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_of_Gevaudan) is unlike any other werewolf seen on the show. It is larger than even Peter Hale's monstrous form from Season 1 and, instead of shapeshifting, the Beast creates a body composed of what appears to be black smoke or shadows around itself.

These differences stem from two potential sources -

  * Sebastien Valet became a werewolf after drinking rainwater from the paw print of a wolf. While this piece of werewolf lore has been mentioned on the show before, this is the only example of it working.
  * According to Teen Wolf Creator Jeff Davis, his form and transformation come from how evil he already was when he became a werewolf.



The beast does not fit into any of the previously known categories of werewolf and was extremely powerful without the benefit of a pack or Alpha status. 

**Evolved Werewolves**

 Regarded as a rare occurrence, some werewolves obtain the ability to shift into an actual wolf. 

**Eye Color**

 An Alphas eyes glow red. 

 Yellow is the most common eye color among Betas.  

 Some Beta’s have blue eyes as an indication that they have taken an innocent life. Jeff Davis says the root cause of this change comes from within the werewolf (or werecoyote). "It’s a darkening of the heart. Think of it more as spiritual.” 

**Packs**

  Werewolves are social creatures and mostly operate within packs. 

 

 


	3. The Vampire Diaries/The Originals pt 1

  **Werewolves** (also called **Lycanthropes** , **Loup Garou** , **Rougarou** , **Beasts** , or even just **Wolves** for short) are a supernatural shapeshifting species of individuals who unwillingly transform into large, fearsome, and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the [full moon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Moon). They were created by the witch The Hollow as revenge against her tribe for killing her.Even in their [human](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human) form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a [vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire), and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their [venomous bite](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom), which is lethal to them. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill. 

**Triggering the Werewolf Gene**

Lycanthropy is an inherited genetic condition, and a person can only be a werewolf if they are born to at least one werewolf parent; they cannot be turned by bite or scratch as is commonly believed in folklore. Furthermore, the werewolf gene must be "triggered" by taking the life of a human, either intentionally or by accident, in order to gain access to their enhanced physical abilities, though this comes at the cost of transforming into a wolf during every full moon. It does not matter if the kill was accidental or intentional, premeditated or out of self-defense-- if a werewolf causes the death of a human in any way, their werewolf gene will be activated.

Because difficult-to-control anger and aggression are common personality traits in even those werewolves who have not activated their lycanthropy, the likelihood of them losing control of their [rage](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Emotions) and inadvertently triggering their werewolf gene by accidentally killing someone is quite high; it is even speculated that the anger and aggression inherent in werewolves is intended to increase the likelihood that a werewolf will activate their lycanthropy. However, it is possible for an untriggered werewolf to go their entire life without killing; in fact, this happens frequently enough that in some cases, a family's lycanthrope heritage will be kept a secret that will ultimately die with an ancestor, causing the knowledge of their heritage to be lost and remain unknown for generations that follow until a member takes a life and unintentionally triggers their curse; this has happened at least twice in the [Lockwood Family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lockwood_Family)'s history.

After the gene is triggered, the werewolf's eyes will turn black and gold, and their latent powers (such as [increased strength](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Strength) and [accelerated healing](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Accelerated_Healing)) will activate instantly; from then on, they will be cursed to painfully transform into a wolf on the night of every full moon (although there are unique circumstances that will prevent a werewolf from having to turn, such as pregnancy (in the case of females), being an [Evolved Werewolf](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Evolved_Werewolf), or possessing a [Moonlight Amulet](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Moonlight_Amulet)). A werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse only exhibits one characteristic of lycanthropy: increased aggression and anger on a general basis, which can become overwhelming fits of violent rage leading up to and during the nights of the full moon. Also, until their werewolf genes are activated, untriggered werewolves can be [compelled](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion) by [vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire) just like any human, as proven when [Damon Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore) was easily able to compel away [Tyler Lockwood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Lockwood)'s memories of seeing [Vicki Donovan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vicki_Donovan) "vamped-out" before Tyler had triggered his werewolf gene. After the gene is triggered, however, they become immune to vampire mind control.  

**History**

500 A.D

 In _[Voodoo in My Blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Voodoo_in_My_Blood)_ , the origins of the Werewolf Curse and Werewolves were revealed. A powerful witch, that was known as "[The Hollow](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hollow)", cursed the members of her tribe that were responsible for her murder and created the Seven Werewolf Bloodlines.

###  The Meddle Ages

Werewolves actively populated the New World during the early Middle Ages during the time that [Viking](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vikings)invasions began in Europe. Many villages across the land were highly populated by werewolves and they lived along side one another in villages. They also lived alongside humans, although to protect their human and untriggered loved ones, the wolves made sure that they had access to natural means of protection during the time that they were changed. One of the most notable locations of a werewolf village was in what is now present-day [Mystic Falls](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Falls). Beneath the area was a series of tunnels that provided protection for the humans while the werewolves were turned on the full moon. One clear rule of the village was that the humans were forbidden from being around the wolves while they were transformed for their own safety, as the majority of werewolves are unable to control themselves when transformed and could easily maim or kill any non-werewolf species in their vicinity.

A notable event in the history of the werewolves comes with the arrival of inhabitants of the "Old World," where a plague had been devastating the population. The newcomers included [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael), his wife [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson), and Esther's witch mentor and friend, [Ayana](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ayana), as well as Esther and Mikael's young sons [Finn](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson) and [Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson). Having lost their first-born daughter [Freya](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Freya_Mikaelson), the sister of [Finn and Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Finn), in Europe, Mikael and Esther wanted to be able to raise a family in a place free from illness, and Ayana eventually led them to the New World where they could live in peace. The villagers accepted the new family and they became an integral part of the village life, with Ayana acting as the local healer and the conduit to [the Spirits](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Spirits). [Mikael and Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael_and_Esther), desperate to rebuild their family after the loss of Freya, eventually conceived and gave birth to [Niklaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), [Kol](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kol_Mikaelson), [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson) and [Henrik](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Henrik_Mikaelson), who followed their eldest brother Finn and second-eldest brother Elijah.

However, when Henrik and Klaus broke their village's rule one full moon night and went to watch the wolves turn, Henrik was accidentally attacked and killed by the turned wolves. Determined to not lose anymore family, but also not wanting to move away again, Mikael convinced Esther to tap into [Dark Magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magic)to perform a modified version of the [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch) [Qetsiyah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Qetsiyah)'s [Immortality Spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortality_Spell) in order to turn Mikael and their children into [nearly-invulnerable beings](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire). Once turned, Mikael and their children gained [enhanced strength](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Strength), [speed](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Speed), [reflexes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Agility) and [healing](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Accelerated_Healing) superior to the werewolves that would ensure their protection from their supernatural neighbors, and their new species eventually became known as the [vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire). However, the ritual had unexpected side effects, and the newly-turned family's lust for [blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) eventually led them to inadvertently shatter the peace of their village, as their lack of control over their newborn vampire hunger led to them being unable to resist feeding on the innocent inhabitants of the town.

Shortly after being turned into a vampire, Klaus made his first human kill, which resulted in Esther's darkest secret coming to light; Klaus was not Mikael's son, but instead was the product of an affair Esther had with the [Alpha](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha) of [their village's werewolf pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/North_East_Atlantic_Pack), [Ansel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel). Killing a human activated Klaus' werewolf gene, which turned him into the world's first werewolf-vampire [hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid). Furious at his wife's betrayal, Mikael slaughtered Ansel - whose pack was also responsible for Henrik's death - along with half of the remaining werewolves in their village, igniting the war that still exists to this day between the werewolves and the vampires. However, enough of Ansel's family survived the attack to continue the [bloodline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel_and_Niklaus_Mikaelson%27s_Family_Bloodline), which still exists into the 21st century.

###  Modern Times

According to [Jackson Kenner](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_Kenner), at least two werewolf packs have been around since what he calls the "beginning," which could be referring to the genesis of the werewolf race - the [Crescent Wolf Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Crescent_Wolf_Pack) and the [North East Atlantic Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/North_East_Atlantic_Pack). In the episode _[Home](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Home)_ , the spell [the Travelers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Travelers) cast to break [The Travelers' Curse](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Travelers%27_Curse) and undo [Spirit Magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic) and other non-[traditional forms of magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Traditional_Magic) resulted in Tyler Lockwood's werewolf gene being deactivated, returning him to an untriggered werewolf.

It was revealed in _[The Brothers That Care Forgot](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brothers_That_Care_Forgot)_ that the werewolves' power can be traced back to the myth of [the Unification Ceremony](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unification_Ceremony), a ritual that bestowed certain unique abilities onto every member of a [pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Packs). While most of the history of werewolves remains unknown, it has been said that at the earliest point of their existence, each werewolf bloodline was distinct, and each had their own power—some possessed [heightened speed](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Speed), others had [heightened strength](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Strength), and some even had the ability to sense their enemies from long distances, presumably among other unique abilities. It was only after centuries of intermarriage that all werewolves ended up having the same powers, which is why there is a lack of diversity in werewolf abilities in the modern age.

In _[Behind the Black Horizon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Behind_the_Black_Horizon)_ , it was revealed that there are actually seven original werewolf bloodlines, which evolved into seven packs, six of which, according to a werewolf saved from [Lucien Castle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lucien_Castle)'s experimentation by [Hayley Marshall](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner) and [Niklaus Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), are the Deep Water, Malraux, BasRoq, Barry, Poldark, and Paxon packs. It is implied that the seventh pack is the [Crescent Wolf Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Crescent_Wolf_Pack). Hayley went on to explain that she, as a [Labonair](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Labonair_Family), is from one of the original seven bloodlines, while Klaus is descended from another. This creates some confusion as to which bloodline Klaus' father [Ansel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel) belongs, and how other known werewolf families, such as the [Kenner Family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kenner_Family) and the [Lockwood Family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lockwood_Family), fit into this revelation. The venom of these seven packs were combined with a spell used to create the Upgraded Original Vampire known as [the Beast](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Upgraded_Original_Vampire); together, they make a venom potent enough where Klaus', Hope's nor the Beast's own blood can cure if a vampire is exposed to it.

###  Werewolf Genocide

After Mikael decimated the werewolf community in the northeast Atlantic region of the New World, and after Esther died at Niklaus' hands out of rage at her betrayal, the Mikaelson siblings returned to the "Old World" and began traveling from country to country as they followed the Normans, feeding on the locals and [turning](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siring) new vampires as they went. The war between vampires and werewolves came to a head at some point in the centuries afterward, when the vampires discovered that the bite of a werewolf was lethal to their kind. This spurred the vampires to preemptively commit mass murders of werewolves to protect themselves from death at their hands. As a result, the werewolves were driven to near-extinction by these massacres, and vampires who were turned in the period of time following this [Werewolf Genocide](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Genocide) began to believe that werewolves were nothing more than a myth or legend.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/4/4f/Genocide1.png/revision/latest?cb=20140213222346)

Deceased werewolf after fight with Rebekah in _[Crescent City](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Crescent_City)_.

In reality, many werewolves had survived the genocide, keeping their supernatural identities a secret as they began to reorganize themselves into packs in order to help them evade the vampires. These packs, which varied in size from one dozen members to upwards of a hundred, also helped give the werewolves a support system to assist them through their very painful transformations each month during the full moon.

Even still, the mass killings of werewolves has continued on into the modern day, beginning with [Niklaus Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson)'s attempt to create an army of werewolf-vampire [hybrids](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid) using his [blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) and the blood of the [human](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human)[doppelgänger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger), [Elena Gilbert](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert), which caused the deaths of dozens of werewolves who then transitioned into werewolf-vampire hybrids themselves. Additionally, a large population of werewolves continue to live in the area surrounding [New Orleans, Louisiana, USA](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans). Due to the tensions that exist between the witches, the werewolves, the vampires, and the humans, the werewolf community continues to experience a significant death rate as a result of the infighting between factions. 

**Physiology**

  FOOD 

 Like normal humans, werewolves can eat human food if they wish. However, because they turn into ferocious beasts during the full moon, they are carnivores. When in wolf form, they can feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence, like vampires, must do with blood. There are no known consequences from abstaining from human or vampire flesh while in werewolf form. It seems that most werewolves do not get to feed on humanoid flesh, because most tend to lock themselves up during the full moon, or are scared or distracted away from their victim before they can eat them.

Werewolves have not been seen to attack each other in human or lupine form, but have been known to hunt both human and vampire prey while transformed under the full moon. [Jules](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jules), for example, was seen to be horrified when she woke up to find she'd slaughtered a group of campers after she had attacked [Rose](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rose-Marie) the previous evening. Unstable hybrids also have the urge to attack vampires regardless of what form they are in, as witnessed in _[The Hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hybrid)_ when a werewolf, [Ray Sutton](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ray_Sutton), instinctively attacked the vampire [Damon Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore) instead of pursuing its first choice, [Elena Gilbert](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert). 

  Appearance  

 Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have glowing yellow or orange eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is comparable to fully grown humans. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other (e.g., Tyler Lockwood's fur color is dark brown, Mason Lockwood's is white and grey, Jules' is light brown with a hint of white, and Hayley's is tan and brown). Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their enhanced abilities of speed, strength, and healing. 

  Werewolf Transformation 

 A werewolf will only transform into a wolf under a full moon. The first transformation is quite slow, and the person is subjected to at least five or six hours of intense, bone-breaking pain before the actual transformation. After the first transformation, the experience does not last nearly as long, but it is still painful and something many werewolves come to dread.

During the transformation, the body of the person is twisted in an unnatural manner as bones reshape and shift to form a wolf’s skeleton, causing the person immense physical and psychological pain. Later, the werewolf grows excessive body hair and becomes feral. Their irises turn golden-yellow, their sclera turns black, and their teeth elongate into canines before they finally transform into their wolf shape. A werewolf returns to their human form after a few hours, sometimes sooner, sometimes later. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches.

Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon, but many find it necessary to dose themselves with [wolfsbane](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfsbane) to weaken them before they lock themselves up in chains to prevent hurting anyone while they're transformed. The Crescent werewolves have seemed to gain much more control over their actions in wolf form than typical werewolves, most likely, as a result, spending all of their time in wolf form while they were cursed by [Céleste Dubois](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%A9leste_Dubois). Werewolves also feel everything more sharply in their animal form, especially familial ties. [Ansel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel) for example would wake up from his transformation closer to [his son's](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson) village after each full moon. Since he was brought back to life he would wake further from Klaus and New Orleans, drawn to his granddaughter, despite not even knowing she was alive. This shows familial ties in their werewolf form prioritizes the younger generation over the old. 

**Psychological Characteristics**

 Werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. [Tyler Lockwood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Lockwood) often had trouble controlling his temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given size and age, but they cannot fully transform, and they also have a tendency to black out when they become overwhelmed in fits of rage. Werewolves seem to have a strong sense of duty and loyalty to protect their own and feel a responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can.

Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. When Tyler first activates his curse, he states that his skin feels as if it's on fire. Once a werewolf has triggered their gene, [their eyes turn gold](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lycanthrope_Enhancement)(the eyes of a wolf) while enraged, as Mason's eyes did when he stopped the fight between Tyler and [Carter](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Carter) ( _[Brave New World](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Brave_New_World)_ ), or when feeling threatened, such as when Hayley's eyes turned yellow while she was defending herself against a group of witches. Activating the curse is also painful, as werewolves have been seen to double over in pain before their eyes change for the first time.

While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep their beastly natures hidden, most seem to aggregate themselves into packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free on the full moons without fear of hurting or killing anyone.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/1/10/ImagesCAFU0QHH.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120423051437)

In 1864, [George Lockwood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/George_Lockwood) attacked several humans and killed them, leaving horrific wounds on the corpses that were so severe that it looked worse than a typical vampire attack. This became evident when [Henry](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Henry_Wattles) told Katherine that the wounds were "worse than anything he had ever seen before." Despite this, and with the cooperation of [Katherine Pierce](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Katerina_Petrova), who was running from [the Originals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikaelson_Family), George was able to convince the Mystic Falls [Founder's Council](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Town_Council) that vampires were responsible, which leads to their round up. It is unknown if George continued his attacks afterward, or if he adapted to his nature. 

  Code of Loyalty 

 Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike vampires, werewolves have an unwavering sense of loyalty, and will often bond with other werewolves they meet. They form packs and work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is so strong that while changed under full moons, the only beings they do not attack are other werewolves (regardless of whether or not they have activated their werewolf gene). This code does seem to extend to Klaus' hybrids, as well. It's possible that another reason why Klaus' hybrids were so loyal, aside for the [Sire Bond](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sire_Bond) between them, was because of their werewolf heritage.

###  La Luna Sanguinis

According to Finn, the werewolves had a ritual a thousand years ago by which, on a blood moon, they would hunt and purposefully trigger their curse by killing a human, willingly enduring the pain of their transformations in exchange for the strength they gained as warriors. This ritual was meant to be a rite of passage, where young werewolves embraced their nature rather than shying away from it; this is in stark contrast to many modern-day werewolves, who do whatever they can to avoid triggering their curses and having to deal with the pain of their monthly transformations.  

**Powers and Abilities**

 Werewolves' strength and speed are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon. When angered or threatened, these powers and abilities are temporarily enhanced; 

 Super Strength - Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them far stronger than [immortals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal), [Supernatural Hunters](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Hunter) and [humans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Humans). For example, [Tyler](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Lockwood) accidentally ripped the door off his locker and kicked a trash can several feet with ease right after he triggered his curse. There have been several occasions to suggest that untriggered werewolves possess more strength than any average humans, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. However, werewolves in their human form are not as strong as a vampire, and have even been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. But they've also shown to be strong enough to at least defend themselves, such as when [Mason](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mason_Lockwood) punched [Damon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore) across the room, or when [Hayley](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner) pinned [Diego](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Diego) up against a wall. When they are in their wolf form, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the non-Original vampires, making them more powerful than non-Original vampires. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any non-original vampire with ease, an example of that being when Mason, in wolf form, tackled and overpowered [Caroline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes), a new vampire at the time, or when Tyler was turning and overpowered Damon, a vampire over 170 years old, or even when [Jules](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jules), while in wolf form, tackled and bit [Rose](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rose-Marie), a 560 year old vampire. They can also defeat an [Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire) in small groups, as four of them were able to overwhelm Rebekah enough to attack her, although she killed two of them; another example is an instance when two werewolves, using the stolen [moonlight stones](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Moonlight_Amulet), were able to restrain [Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson) long enough to incapacitate him with their toxic bites. 

 Super Speed - Werewolves are much faster than immortals, supernatural hunters, and humans. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness; [Stevie](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stevie) was able to duck and dodge Damon right before jumping on his back. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and their speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Mason was able to hunt down [Caroline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes) and [Stefan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_Salvatore)in the woods easily while transformed, even despite their vampire-enhanced speed. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies; others have not. In wolf form, however, while under the influence of the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down their choice of prey; even vampires, as their speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it - during the battle between Elijah and Marcel's army, the fleeing vampires were all caught by the moonlight ring-empowered werewolves who managed to appear in front of them and set up ambushes. 

 Super Agility - Werewolves possess superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, they have demonstrated that they can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. 

 Super Durability - Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. 

 Healing Factor - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like [vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire), werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. 

 Super Senses - Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. With this, experienced werewolves such as [Jules](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jules) could sniff out vampires - something vampires themselves are incapable of - and [Tyler](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Lockwood) could taste vervain placed in his coffee, which would otherwise be impossible, since coffee's intense flavor typically masks the taste of the herb. Untriggered werewolves are also gifted with more sensitive hearing such as when Tyler Lockwood was able to hear the Gilbert device. 

 Lycanthrope Enhancements - Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When a werewolf is furious or forced to defend themselves, their anger increases all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows them to access some of the power of their wolf form to give them an edge. 

 Shapeshifting/Transformation Control - During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. After Hayley and Jackson went through the Unification ceremony, every werewolf of the Crescent Wolf Pack gained Hayley's ability to transform at will. With this control over their transformation, they can access the full potential of their wolf forms, such as significantly augmented strength, speed, reflexes, and their venomous bites. 

 Werewolf Bite - A werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to non-original vampires. While an Original vampire cannot die from the venom, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For non-Original vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, non-original vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. 

 Full Moon - A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. 

 Immunity to Silver - Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. 

**Former Powers and Abilities**

Lie Detection - During a conversation between [Jules](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jules) and [Caroline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes). Jules revealed that there is a werewolf ability allowing werewolves to sense if you're speaking the truth. However, this ability has never been demonstrated by any werewolf, Jules included, so it is possible that she was lying to scare Caroline or was otherwise being hyperbolic. 

**Weaknesses**

 Vampires and werewolves can be damaged in the same ways humans can, and in most cases will only be briefly weakened. However, werewolves are still mortals, and thus can be killed or incapacitated in various ways. 

 Blood Loss - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Stefan threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. Another instance was when Klaus impaled the werewolf [Paige](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Paige) through the chest. 

 Decapitation - Breaking a werewolf's neck will result in instant death. 

 Fire - Fire can presumably kill a werewolf just as it can any mortal. It can also hurt them, though their regenerative cells allow them to heal burns much faster than an ordinary human. 

 Heart Extraction - Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. 

 Magic - Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the [Starling Necklace](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Starling_Necklace), [Gilbert Device](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gilbert_Device), [Papa Tunde's Blade](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Tunde%27s_Blade), and [Dark Objects](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Objects). It is unknown if a [Siphoner](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoner) can [siphon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoning) the magic from a werewolf, though it was shown in _[I'm Thinking Of You All The While](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/I%27m_Thinking_Of_You_All_The_While)_ that the magic of a werewolf bite can [siphoned](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoning) in order to cure a vampire of its fatal effects. Multiple spells have been performed by witches against werewolves to cause several effects against them, such as slowing down or speeding up a werewolf's transformation on a full moon, inducing a werewolf transformation earlier than they would normally begin to change, telekinetically ripping a heart from a werewolf's chest, and cursing a pack of werewolves to be trapped in their wolf form at all times except for a few short hours during the full moon when they return to their human forms. 

 Mortality - Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). 

 Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf pain and will also slow them down. Fortunately for them, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. However, certain injuries, such as a slit throat or a snapped neck, have been shown to kill werewolves, as demonstrated by [Hayley Marshall](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner) and [Tyler Lockwood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Lockwood), respectively, prior to their transformations into hybrids. 

 Wolfsbane - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. 

**Former Weaknesses**

Doppelgänger Blood Magic - If blood from the last pair of doppelgängers is used in [the Magic Purification Spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magic_Purification_Spell), all activated werewolves revert back to being a mortal with an untriggered wolf gene like Tyler. Kai absorbed the magic purification spell and as such, it no longer exists. 

**Myths**

**Silver:** Contrary to popular belief, werewolves are not weakened by or allergic to silver, as Mason explained after Damon stabbed him with a silver knife. Mason guessed that the myth was probably started by werewolves. Silver actually has the opposite effect – when a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. This is why Klaus can't be neutralized by the white oak daggers. 

**Wolfsbane:** Several myths have surrounded the use of this herb and its relation to and effects upon werewolves, including the myth that wolfsbane supposedly either causes or cures lycanthropy. These myths are false.

 


	4. The Vampire Diaries/The Originals pt 2

**Evolved Werewolf**

An **Evolved Werewolf** refers to the werewolves of the [Crescent Wolf Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Crescent_Wolf_Pack), who were blessed with additional powers by the [Unification Ritual](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unification_Ceremony) between the pack's two [Alphas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha); [Hayley Marshall](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner) of the [Labonair bloodline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Labonair_Family), and [Jackson Kenner](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jackson_Kenner) of the [Kenner bloodline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kenner_Family). These werewolves possess the gifts of each Alpha, such as enhanced [speed](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Speed)and [strength](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Strength), but more importantly, they have also gained the unique powers possessed by Hayley, who is a non-original [vampire-werewolf hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid).

Evolved Werewolves have full control of their abilities which includes [transformation control](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_control), which means they now can control their transformation into wolf forms at all times just as Hayley can (including not turning on the full moon and partially transforming their eyes, claws and fangs during a fight). This also means that they can access the full potential of their wolf form, making them stronger, faster, and generally superior to average werewolves who are limited by their once monthly transformations.

**Creation**

 At the genesis of the werewolf species, each specific bloodline had distinct abilities, such as enhanced strength, enhanced speed, the ability to sense impending danger from miles away, etc. Over time, they learned to evolve by performing what is known as the [Unification Ceremony](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Unification_Ceremony), where two Alphas of different packs would be married by a shaman, causing all of the members of both packs to adopt the abilities of their new Alpha in addition to their old powers. After centuries of intermarriage, werewolves eventually ended up all possessing the same abilities (enhanced strength, speed, and accelerated healing), and instead of marrying two packs in order to evolve, their marriages became political alliances to collect territory.

However, after the [Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire) [Niklaus Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson) broke [The Hybrid Curse](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hybrid_Curse) that suppressed his werewolf heritage, he became the first true original vampire-werewolf hybrid, which not only allowed him access to the full potential of his powers, but also gave him the ability of turning other werewolves into hybrids like him, either by using his [blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) and the blood of a [human](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human) [Petrova](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Petrova_Family) [doppelgänger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger) to complete the transition, or by using the blood of his tribrid (vampire-werewolf-witch) daughter [Hope](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Mikaelson), whom he had with Hayley. For the first time in centuries, werewolves existed who possessed new powers that could potentially be shared with their packs.

Hayley was ultimately killed as soon as Hope was born, but because she died with Hope's blood in her system, she, too, became a hybrid. Some time later, the [resurrected](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection) werewolf [Ansel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel) taught Jackson everything he knew about their species from when he was alive in the late 10th and early 11th century, Jackson came to learn of the Unification Ceremony and what it could mean to the Crescent Wolf Pack if he were to marry Hayley. Eventually, he and Hayley realized that as the heirs to their respective bloodlines, their performance of the unification ritual would allow them to transfer her ability to control her transformation to the rest of the pack, which would allow the others in their pack to no longer be dependent on the [moonlight rings](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Moonlight_Amulet) provided to the pack by [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson) and [Finn Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson) in exchange for their loyalty.

Shortly after Esther and Finn were defeated, [Hayley and Jackson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_and_Jackson) were married by werewolf elder and shaman [Mary Dumas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Dumas) at the [Mikaelson compound](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Abattoir), which bestowed Hayley's ability of transformation control to every member of the pack in attendance. Afterward, the pack began to train each other to use the full potential of their new abilities, which included augmented strength, speed, and the ability to produce [venomous bites](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom) at all times, allowing them to fatally bite vampires at will. 

**Powers and Abilities**

Evolved Werewolves possess most of the abilities of a non-original [werewolf-vampire hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid) except those exclusive to [vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire), such as [mind compulsion](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion) and [immortality](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality).


	5. Charmed

A Werewolf is a mythological human who become wolves under the light of the full moon. Despite being mentioned multiple times, the only werewolf to actual appear was fictional. The main antagonist of the film Kill It Before It Dies was a werewolf, who chased Billy Appleby and Sally Mae. Piper Halliwell once turned into a Wendigo, which Phoebe later mistook as a werewolf. She later described a wendigo to Paige as "like a werewolf, only meaner". Under the magical influence of the Blue Moon, the Charmed Ones once transformed into Blue Moon Beasts similar to how werewolves transform under a full moon.


	6. Midnight Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a weretiger not a werewolf

 Weretigers are a species of supernatural creatures introduced in Midnight, Texas. This particular species is susceptible to the effects of the full moon. To a certain extent, this susceptibility acts as both a weakness and a strength. Under the full moon's influence, weretigers become faster, stronger, and all around more powerful. However, they also lack control while in tiger form, making them unpredictable and dangerous. While this has proven to be true in most cases, it has recently been discovered that young weretigers are not as susceptible to the effects of the full moon as their old counter-parts. They can turn at will, making them that more dangerous and bloodthirsty.   

**Origin**

While the genesis of the weretiger species is still unclear, it has since been revealed that "weres" are born, not turned. According to [Lemuel Bridger](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Lemuel_Bridger), this knowledge is limited due to the fact that weretigers have become a near extinct species. 

**Physical Appearance**

 More often than not, weretigers will look no different than ordinary humans. However, on the night of a full moon, they transform into large tigers with pale yellows eyes, razor sharp claws, which are powerful enough to shred metal, and vicious fangs. 

**Strengths**

**Super Strength:** Weretigers possess supernatural strength, making them far stronger than any human. Even in human form, weretigers are capable of displaying some form of enhanced strength as [Creek Lovell](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Creek_Lovell) claimed to have witnessed [Rev. Emilio Sheehan](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Rev._Emilio_Sheehan) rip a grave stone out the ground with one hand. Further proof of this strength was demonstrated when Rev grabs a wooden speech podium with one hand and smashes [Bowie](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Bowie) across the face with it. While this did little to subdue the [angel](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Angel), it does present a great show of strength. 

 **Super Healing:** Weretigers possess a supernatural regenerative ability. Despite being shot at by [Olivia Charity](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Olivia_Charity), [Rev. Sheehan](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Rev._Emilio_Sheehan) was completely healed by sunrise as he reverted back into his human form. Further proof of this extraordinary healing factor is presented when [Creek Lovell](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Creek_Lovell) dropped a car on Rev, and when [Officer Tina Gomez](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Officer_Tina_Gomez) shot him multiple times point blank. However, neither of these attacks were successful in even slowing him down for more than a few moments. While it appears that this ability is only able to serve a weretiger when transformed, they are capable of withstanding great pain. According to Rev, whose ribs had possibly been broken, "the transformation can fix things", claiming that the next full moon would reset his bones. 

 **Claws:** With possession of these incredibly sharp claws, weretigers are capable of slashing through the toughest of objects, such as the steel roof of an RV. 

 **Transformation Control:** According to the Rev, young "weres" don't transform with the same regularity that the more mature "weres" do. They possess a certain level of control over their transformation into a weretiger, thus allowing them to turn at will, without the need of a full moon, making the younger "weres" far more dangerous than initially presumed. The Rev experienced this power and ability first hand. Its something that he hadn't felt in years, up until the fraying of the veil. 

**Weaknesses**

**Silver:** Silver is extremely toxic to weretigers. Supposedly, the slightest graze from a silver bullet can kill a fully turned weretiger. 

 **Full Moon:** Under the full moon's sway, weretigers are forced to transform into a tiger-like beast; when transformed, they possess no control over their beast-form's actions. However, there's at least one instance of a weretiger having knowledge of the acts it committed while at the full moon's mercy. It is currently unknown if they can voluntarily transform at other times. However, young "weres" transform in an irregular pattern. They can turn without a full moon, and because of this, they're far more wild and bloodthirsty.


	7. Penny Dreadful

  **Werewolves** are humans who undergo a transformation into savage, wolf-like beasts on the night of the full moon. The werewolf Ethan Chandler is referred to as Lupus Dei, the Wolf of God. 

 When transformed, werewolves are strong and ferocious predators. The only werewolf transformation witnessed in the series so far has occurred on the night of a full moon. Werewolves do not appear able to force a transformation outside of full moon, nor do they seem to possess any control their savage nature once transformed. However, [Ethan](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Ethan_Chandler) has halted in the face of attacking both [Vanessa Ives](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Vanessa_Ives)[[1]](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#cite_note-0) and [Hecate Poole](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Hecate_Poole).[[2]](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#cite_note-1)

The transformation itself is not severe; they remain essentially humanoid in appearance, but of larger stature and with wolf-like eyes, ears, claws and fangs. The transformation can be fought but it can not be prevented from occurring.

When transformed, werewolves are seemingly mindless predators and will prey on animals and humans for food. Remains found at the scenes of these killings have been severely mutilated, with limbs having been dismembered.

Werewolves are apparently powerful enough to make even [nightcomers](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Nightcomer) wary; although [Evelyn Poole](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Evelyn_Poole) was irritated at her minions' failure to capture Vanessa, she conceded that Chandler's presence and werewolf status was a problematic obstacle, albeit one that could be overcome. 

**Powers And Abilities**

  **Shapeshifting:** Werewolves are able to turn into hybrids of men and wolf when the full moon is high in the sky. 

 **Enhanced Strength:** A transformed werewolf is strong enough to effortlessly rip through flesh, throw grown men through the air and break through wooden walls. Strong steel chains can restrain them, but common handcuffs have proven too fragile to hold for long.

 **Enhanced Agility:** A werewolf was shown to be able to kill and maim a large number of humans in rapid succession, before they could react. 

 **Enhanced Resistance:** It has been implied that werewolves are tough and that trauma from a silver weapon might be one of the few ways to kill one.[[3]](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf#cite_note-2) 

 **Wolf Physiology:** In their transformed state werewolves posses sharp claws capable of rending human flesh and a set of pronounced canine fangs, casually able to crush bones.  

 **Lycanthropy:** Werewolves are able to turn humans into another werewolf. Though the method is unknown, it is heavily implied to be through blood contact. Ethan promptly refused when his blood was requested to help [Fenton](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Fenton), and Kaetenay was able to turn Ethan into a werewolf in order to "give him the power to save all people".  

**Weaknesses**

  **Animal Atavism:** Werewolves who may be good-natured in a fully human state can suffer an acute loss of control when their bestial nature takes hold. The snarling rage of a werewolf has been observed to result in indiscriminate killings where the beast will slaughter rooms full of people.

 


End file.
